Conversations 2
by catbug
Summary: Cassie reads Chucks book "Route 666" and calls Dean. Same format as my previous fic "Conversations."


**Conversations 2**

The characters are owned by Kripke and co. I just let them out to play a little. Set some time in season 5.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Cassie?"

"Wait, what?"

"Of course I didn't say..."

"Cassie, I didn't..."

"No, of course not. Why would you..."

"Look I'm not happy about it either but it's not like I had any say in it."

"Yeah, I really want everyone to know what we did. I was freaking full frontal. No one should be able to read about that. Experience in person, yeah, but..."

"I am not happy about it. Just let me explain."

"I did not tell anyone about us having sex. I mean Sam knew, but..."

"No, Sam didn't say anything. He doesn't like me talking about my sex life. No way he's telling anyone else about it."

"Look when we found out, we went and saw the guy. He didn't know that we were real. Thought we were just his characters that he made up."

"No, he was as shocked as we were. Thought we were just mad fans until we told him our surname. Seems he never put that in the books, and was shocked we not only knew it, but that the books were our story."

"Well we thought he was a psychic at first but the angels told us the guy's a prophet, so no chance of stopping him."

"I told you about the angels, didn't I?"

"Oh, sorry, thought I had. Anyway, seems this guy is a prophet writing the Winchester gospel."

"I am not making this up. You know what our life is like."

"Look I admit I spend my life lying, but you know I don't lie to you."

"Good. Wait a minute, where did you get a copy of it?"

"A friend? Ok, so there is a whole series..."

"Really? The whole set? What did you think? No, wait, this is our lives you are reading about, and it's just too weird for you to be reading it."

"Yeah. Well we tried to get Chuck to stop writing, but we'll see."

"It is so weird to see our lives written down, not to mention the fans. Those are just nuts. Did you know there are even some fans who think... no not going there."

"Oh you know about them. So are you a Dean girl?"

"Sam!"

"Not funny. So Chuck had a convention that we went to. Weird. And you know what our life is like for me to admit this was weird."

"You know, people telling me what Dean is really like. Sam had to stop me shooting them. I know they were human, but it was so tempting."

"Yeah, angels are real. That was a shock. Most of them are douches, but there is one that isn't too bad."

"Cas is, well he's like no one I've ever met. All naïve. You'd think that a warrior angel that is as old as time would be better equiped for the modern world, but not Cas."

"No, Cas is Castiel. Too fancy for the holy tax accountant."

"Anyway, sorry I didn't let you know. Guess I was more concerned about the apocalypse than tracking you down."

"Damn, didn't want to mention that. Can you forget I said that?'

"Right, not going to happen. We're on top of it. Got my brother and my wing man. Best team ever to stop the apocalypse."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. So how's things with you?"

"I am not changing the subject. Just thought since you called I should know what's going on with your life."

"So married, kids?"

"I'm happy for you. Glad you found a nice guy."

"Yeah, some regrets, but I love my life."

"Apocalypse and all. No actually, I'd rather we didn't have the apocalypse and angels fighting for our meat suits, but at least we know what we are up against."

"No I really don't want to talk about it."

"No, not going to happen."

"I am sorry you got dragged in to the Winchester life and the pages of Supernatural. All I want is for you to have a good life."

"Yeah, I'll tell him. Say hi to your mom for me."

"Me too. Bye Cassie."

"So Cassie read the books."

"Yeah."

"What did she think of the love scene?"

"Shut up."

"No seriously. Did Chuck get it right, or was there some artistic licence?"

"Thought I said to shut up."

"Knew it."

"Knew what? No think about this, what happens if Sarah happens to pick up a copy and reads about you two?"

"Chuck never wrote that."

"Ok, what happens if she picks up a copy of Heart and reads that?"

"No response. Thought so."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Wait, you read Heart?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Author's Note: My second fan fic. Another one shot. You don't have to read my first story to read this, but if you want to, the format is the same with past characters talking about the Winchesters.

This story was racing around my head when I was trying to sleep last night. Couldn't sleep until I started to write it. Hopefully it is easy to understand who is talking. I was going to write Cassie's responses, but then thought it would work better as if the reader was sitting in the backseat of the Impala listening to the one sided conversation, then Sam and Dean. Mmmm, what I wouldn't give to be in the backseat of the Impala.


End file.
